A short Valentine's Tale
by 0Ginger0
Summary: Bones One Shot. Eine kleine vorgezogene Valentinsgeschichte - bei der es den Anschein hat, als würde nicht alles glatt laufen, oder doch?  Viel Spaß beim Lesen! R&R *plz* :D


**Disclaimer: Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Diese Fanfiction dient der Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden. Verantwortung und Copyright für den Inhalt der Geschichte verbleiben beim jeweiligen Autor. Eine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist nicht beabsichtigt.**

Booth betrat das Jeffersonian Institut. Er und Bones hatten mal wieder einen Fall zu bearbeiten. Als er das Labor betrat, sah er sie auch schon auf der Plattform über den Überresten eines Skelettes stehen. Sie nahm eben das Sternum genauer unter die Lupe. Selbst von Weitem erkannte Booth ihren Blick, den er schon so oft gesehen hatte: Die Knochen erzählten ihr eine Geschichte – und Dr. Temperance Brennan hörte genau zu. Plötzlich wurde er angestupst. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, hoffte aber, dass Angela, die plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht war, dies nicht mitbekommen hatte. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, dass er so vertieft war. „Oh, hey Ange!" Er lächelte die Künstlerin ein wenig verlegen an. „Hallo Booth. Du traust dich wohl nicht hinzugehen?" Dabei machte sie eine Kopfbewegung zu Bones. Der FBI-Agent verstand. „Ähm, doch, ich wollte sie nur nicht unterbrechen, ich glaub sie hat gerade etwas Wichtiges entdeckt." Angela nickte grinsend. In diesem Moment kam Bones auch schon auf sie zu geeilt. „Wir müssen noch einmal zurück zur Fundstelle, ich muss etwas überprüfen!" Dabei gestikulierte sie zu den Knochen auf der Plattform. Booth lächelte. „Hallo Bones, danke für deine herzliche Begrüßung!" Temperance sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das war keine Begrüßung!" Angela grinste ebenfalls. „Eben darum! Ich muss dann mal wieder – der Schädel rekonstruiert sich ja nicht von alleine." Damit war sie verschwunden und der FBI-Agent und die forensische Anthropologin machten sich auf den Weg zum Fundort, während sie ihm erklärte, was genau sie entdeckt hatte.

Wieder zurück, stürmte Bones gleich wieder auf die Plattform und anschließend ins Labor. Booth wartete derweil in ihrem Büro auf die Ergebnisse und sah sich ein wenig um. Angela betrat das Büro mit einer Mappe unter dem Arm. „Booth, was machst du denn so alleine hier?" „Bones überprüft etwas im Labor und ich dachte ich spar mir das Fachchinesisch und warte gleich auf die Ergebnisse." Angela schmunzelte und hielt ihm die Mappe unter die Nase. Sie enthielt ein Bild: es war die Schädelrekonstruktion des Opfers. Booth nickte. „Das passt auf die Beschreibung der Nachbarn, ich denke das ist sie." Angela setzte sich auf Bones Sofa und meinte tonlos: „Ich denke, dann ist der Fall ja bald gelöst." Der FBI-Agent nickte erneut. Es waren diese Momente in denen sie froh waren, dass sie den Fall gelöst hatten, das Opfer identifiziert und den Täter und die Todesursache gefunden wurde, aber doch traurig, dass wieder jemand gewaltsam sterben musste.

Angela brach das Schweigen schließlich und ganz plötzlich: „Und, hast du schon Pläne für den Valentinstag?" Booth fiel aus allen Wolken. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" Er sah sie erstaunt an. Angela verdrehte die Augen. „Der Fall ist so gut wie gelöst und in ein paar Tagen ist es soweit, ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht etwas vor…" sagte sie bedeutungsvoll, während ein vielsagendes Grinsen ihre Lippen umspielte. Bevor Booth etwas sagen konnte, kam Bones durch die Tür. „Ich hab die Todesursache!" Sie klärte die beiden auf, Angela zeigte ihr das Bild und anschließend fuhren sie zu den Angehörigen, um auch diese zu informieren. Booth und Bones ließen den Tag schließlich, wie gewohnt, im Diner ausklingen.

An diesem Abend lag Booth lange wach und dachte über Angela's Worte in Bones' Büro nach. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Er wusste nicht, wie sie darüber dachte, andererseits würde er es sonst vielleicht nie erfahren…

Am Morgen des Valentinstags war er sich sicher, dass es funktionieren würde – musste! Er hatte ihr heimlich eine Karte zukommen lassen. Sie sollte ihn im Park treffen – so hatte sie die Entscheidungsgewalt. Kam sie nicht, so hatte er es wenigstens versucht, erschien sie doch, nun dann konnten sie zumindest einen schönen Tag verbringen und sehen wohin es führte. Nun stand er hier, in der strahlenden Sonne und wartete.

Sie war überrascht, als sie die Karte fand, so ganz ohne Unterschrift oder irgendeinen Hinweis auf den Schreiber. Irgendetwas weckte jedoch ihre Neugier. Vielleicht war es auch Hoffnung, die Hoffnung jemand Bestimmten an dem Treffpunkt zu entdecken. Also zog sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Park. Schon von Weitem erkannte sie einen Mann unter dem verabredeten Baum stehen und er hielt eine Rose in der Hand. Sie lächelte, doch je näher sie kam, desto langsamer ging sie und umso mehr wich ihr Lächeln. Schließlich spiegelte sich ihr überraschter Gesichtsausdruck in dem des Mannes ihr gegenüber wider.

„Hodgins! Dich hätte ich hier am Wenigsten erwartet!" rief Bones aus. Der Angesprochene nickte und stotterte ein wenig als er antwortete: „D-das kann ich nur zurückgeben! Was machst du hier?" Es passierte kaum, dass Temperance Brennan verdutzt oder sprachlos war, dies jedoch war eine der seltenen Situationen, in denen es soweit war. „Ich bin hier verabredet." Gab sie wie selbstverständlich zurück, kramte die Karte hervor und zitierte: „Im Park unter der…" „…vereinzelt stehenden Weide." Stimmte Hodgins mit ein und nickte. „Da hatte wohl jemand dieselbe Idee!" verlegen fing er an zu lachen. Schließlich fragte Bones: „Auf wen wartest du eigentlich?" In diesem Moment sah er sie kommen und er begann zu strahlen. Er zeigte einfach nur hinter die Anthropologin. Diese drehte sich um und erkannte ihre beste Freundin. Sie kam näher und schaute genauso überrascht, wie die beiden vorher selbst. „Bin ich zu spät?" Hodgins schüttelte den Kopf und übergab ihr die Rose. „Du kommst genau richtig!" Angela nahm die Rose und lächelte den Käfermann an. Bones war derweil ein paar Schritte rückwärts gegangen. Plötzlich sah sie einen Strauß Rosen vor sich. Sie drehte sich um und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Booth!" Ihre Lippen formten sich automatisch zu einem Lächeln. „Tut mir Leid, ich bin ein bisschen spät dran…" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und umarmte den FBI-Agent. Er lächelte nun ebenfalls und genoss die Umarmung. Er spürte, dass er doch das Richtige getan hatte. Auf einmal erkannte er Angela und Hodgins. Sie lösten die Umarmung und er sah Bones fragend an. „Ich glaube wir hatten denselben Gedanken!" rief der Käfermann dem Agent zu, der Booth' fragenden Blick gesehen hatte. Dieser verstand, lachte und schüttelte seinerseits mit dem Kopf. „Ich schätze das war mal eine Überraschung, was?" wendete er sich grinsend Bones zu. Die knuffte ihm ein wenig in die Seite. „Darauf hätte ich gut und gerne verzichten können. Und ich glaube Hodgins auch!" Alle vier fingen erneut an zu lachen, bevor sich die beiden Pärchen gegenseitig noch viel Spaß wünschten und sich ihre Wege trennten. Hodgins hatte für Angela ein Picknick geplant, also führte er sie zu der Stelle, wo er alles schon vorbereitet hatte. Booth hatte einen Tisch reserviert, in dem Restaurant, wo Bones so gerne aß, aber nur selten die Gelegenheit dazu hatte hinzugehen. So wurde aus dem Missverständnis doch noch ein sehr schöner Abend für alle Beteiligten.

_**.:Ende:.**_

Vielen Dank für's Lesen :)


End file.
